dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Season Six
The Dark Knight Season Six is the sixth season of The Dark Knight. It deals with a new villain known as Owl Man ''with a connection to Bruce's past will push the team to its breaking point, threatening everything Bruce has worked for and his legacy as the Batman. '' Created by Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan. It aired during 2018-2019 Cast * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 23/23 * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth / Outsider- 23/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Batwing- 23/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon / Oracle- 23/23 * Eka Darville as Curtis Holt / Mister Terrific- 19/23 * Jai Courtney as Victor Sage / The Question- 20/23 * Paul Blackthorne as Chief James Kyle- 21/23 Recurring * Colton Haynes as Dick Grayson / Nightwing- 9/23 * Tristan Wilds as Duke Thomas / Lark- 22/23 * Tom Cruise as Rebirth Lincoln March / Thomas Wayne Jr. / Owl Man- 11/23 * Stefanie Scott as Carrie Kelley / Red Robin- 22/23 * Chad L. Coleman as Tobias Whale- 5/23 * Sam Claflin as Detective Harvey Bullock- 6/23 * Carly Pope as Susan Paige- 19/23 * Alice Braga as Detective Ellen Yindel- 8/23 * David Nykl as Anatoli Knyazev / KG Beast- 1/23 (Flashbacks) 18/23 * Garret Hedlund as Jim Corrigan / The Spectre- 21/23 * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar (Flashbacks) 21/23 * Matt Lanter as Onomatopoeia- 1/23 * Will Traval as Christopher Chance / Human Target- 1/23 * David Menvier as Ishmael Gregor- 3/23 (Flashbacks) * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 1/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe- 1/23 * Anna Kendrick as Dr. Lana Lang- 1/23 * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 1/23 * Juliana Harkavy as D.A Janet Van Dorn- 6/23 * Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- 2/23 * Lexa Doig as Nyssa Raatko- 8/23 * Kim Brasinger as Alternate Martha Wayne- 1/23 * Jon Hamm as Alternate Thomas Wayne- 1/23 * Neal McDonough as Rebirth Damian Darhk- 1/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat- 1/23 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom-1/23 * Michael B. Jordan as Jefferson Pierce- 1/23 * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel- 1/23 * Willa Holland as Alternate Thea Wayne / Robin- 1/23 * Blake Lively as Alternate Selina Kyle- Wayne / Black Cat / Catwoman- 13/23 Confirmed Plot Points * There will be a crossover between Wonder Woman season 3, Superman season 4, The Dark Knight season 6, and Legends Of Tomorrow season 3. The plot for the crossover will be an adaptation for DC comics' Starro The Conqueror! Starro and the Joining will be the villains. * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman is confirmed to appear, and play a major role during the crossover. * While Sean Faris has admitted that he does not know if the season three finale of Superman will impact the plot of The Dark Knight going foward, he has said on several occasions that the show will be taking a grounded approach in its sixth season, stating that "The Dark Knight" is at its best when we're dealing with problems in Gotham City. We'ren ot a time-travel show, we're not a multi-Earth show, though we obviously {we do that} with crossovers. We're The Dark Knight, we deal with Gotham City and I feel like we'll be better off focusing on that. * However, Faris later stated that Rebirth will "majorly" affect season 6. * Lucius Fox will become Batwing, and will get a new mask / suit this season. * Sean Faris said that the season is very "patient", and that they are taking their time, so eveything can go crazy in the second half of the season. * The main villain is a result of Bruce's actions in S1. * Nyssa Raatko will initially appear in episode 10, and appear in multiple episodes. * Selina Kyle will be alive and well in episode 10. Rebirth might have something to do with it. Episodes # "Legacy"- Five months after the death of the Arkham Knight, Bruce is distracted from his new duties as COO of Wayne Enterprises due to continuing as Batman alone. , his old team members having gone their separate ways. He is encouraged by Barbara to build a new team by recruiting the amateur vigilantes now working in Gotham City, like Duke Thomas. A new criminal crew appears, headed by Tobias Whale , and kidnaps COO Wayne in a bid to draw out and kill the Batman TBA # "The Recruits"- # "Croc"- # "Reparation"- # "Human Target"- # "So It Begins"- # "Question"- # "Starro The Conqueror!"- # "What We Leave Behind # "Friend Or Foe"- # "Moth"- # "In The Crime Ring"- # "Dead Giveaway"- # "Millionaire From Metropolis"- # "Assassins"- # "Return Of Deathstroke"- # "Snake Eyes:- # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA